


Pequeña existencia nocturna

by Neko_uke_chan



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Hiroki centric, Hiroki's POV, Junjou Egoist - Freeform, M/M, Other, depressed Hiroki
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_uke_chan/pseuds/Neko_uke_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca lo diría a alta voz, nunca lo mostraría abiertamente: solo su reflejo es testigo de como la tristeza y resignación lo matan por dentro. Sólo una persona, la causante de todo su dolor puede salvarlo con aquellos amables gestos que le enseñaron a vivir. Junjou Egoist viñeta. Hiroki's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pequeña existencia nocturna

Pasan lista las doce de la noche con sus campanadas, con la negrura de la habitación inescrutable, salvo por uno par de reflejos perdidos que destellan luz desde cualquier edificio cercano. La quietud en el sitio es profunda y mortífera, ni siquiera el continuo _tic-tac_ ” del reloj despertador la  interrumpe, haciendo del negro un estado absoluto y envolvente. Un manto espeso y macabro. Él está despierto, percibiendo al silencio, la soledad y la oscuridad como compañías tangibles y acaparadoras; y es que para el joven docente así son últimamente, convertidas en sus únicas aliadas nocturnas con quienes conlleva en sus duerme velas sus inexistentes sueños.

De nueva cuenta y cómo de un tiempo ha tomado por costumbre sale de la conformidad de su amplia (muy amplia) y desolada cama y se dirige al baño, descubriéndose el rostro húmedo de sudor y lágrimas.

  _Otra vez_ le reprocha el espejo, decepcionado y apenado ante la endeble y desaliñada imagen que le rebota ante los ojos. No miente: la figura que se ve no es sino de lo que siente por dentro, lo que el cascarón vacío de las ojeras y enrojecidos párpados le han tatuado a la cara sin escrúpulos. Solo una manera de atestiguar lo que a voz propia no se atreve a admitir, como un famélico que rechaza el alimento. Lo extraña. Lo necesita. Lo odia por dejarlo solo y aun así lo quiere con locura.  

Tal y como se siente, (sin el mundano capricho del humor) podría quedarse encerrado en casa, sin hacer nada, sin pensar nada, en nadie;  solo esperar a que Nowaki regrese de Estados Unidos, aunque él no sepa a dónde llegar, porque todo lazo ha sido saboteado por su parte pueril y lastimera, sin rastro de su paradero ni migajas que seguir hasta la cabaña de galleta. Pero su sentido común remanente, ese que casi siempre le guía desde que tiene memoria, le impide abandonar sus responsabilidades de esa manera tan poco justificada, así no le queda más remedio y escape que seguir haciendo su vida, la de Hiroki, con un espacio bacante que pesa demasiado en su corazón. Con un todo de menos, porque la mitad de su todo está al otro lado del mundo.

Ya de regreso en su recinto, el mirar los minutos avanzar es su otra forma de reconciliar(se con) el sueño para así descansar lo justo y necesario para y por levantarse al día siguiente, y existir mecánicamente, porque para vivir ya no le quedan fuerzas. Ahora sobrevive.

 Con el tiempo logra adquirir a ratos de alquiler un barrera, un campo de fuerza llamado “trabajo”  que le permite volverse momentáneamente inmune a las dolorosas heridas que no dejan de sangrar, creando así un ítem de _persona_  que solo imita su antiguo avatar. Ese holograma de Kamijou Hiroki logra convencer a más de uno.

Acostumbrado a pasar desapercibido entre la gente fuera y dentro de su círculo social, esquivar cualquier mirada de preocupación o curiosidad ya es cosa fácil. El mayor reto es siempre vestirse de él mismo cuando las alarmas de Miyagi o Akihiko saltan, pero logra conseguir una tregua consigo mismo, dejando encerrado a “Hiro-san”.

 _Ser “Oni no Kamijou” y “Kamijou Hiroki” no es fácil, pero tampoco imposible_ piensa entre el mar de gente que fluye en las direcciones de la vida diaria de regreso a su apartamento, sin embargo, ser “Hiro.san” es demasiado tortuoso y desesperante, doloroso, como sentir el fuego cauterizando su carne lacerada.

Pese a todo, aún posee una esperanza, ilusión que se empeñaba a elevar a nivel de certeza: él volverá, tarde o temprano regresará a su lado. En contraposición a ello, la cuestión no es (no sería) _¿Cuándo?_ , la pregunta es   _¿Resistirá mi corazón hasta entonces?_

_¿Lo hará? ¿podrá?_

Y en los momentos en que llega a esos interrogatorios, agita su cabeza como si pudiese así alejar los pensamientos y se defiende de la artillería de sus emociones embriagadas de esperanza:  No me ha llamado. No me ha escrito. No he sabido nada de él. _Y realmente no me importa, que haga lo que quiera._

Cierra la puerta del apartamento y se recuesta de ella, sin descalzarse en el _genkan._ Aprieta su camisa, arrugando el planchado de su corbata, estrujando su auto-convicción con el cinismo de las lágrimas amargas lo delatan.

_…Nowaki_

Solloza quedo para sí, y solo para sí, temiendo que de sus labios se escapen los gritos que retumban en su garganta, abrazándose el frío cuerpo mientras busca gastar su verdadera y depresiva faceta por la noche, en la soledad de su otrora hogar como quien enciende una vela por solo esperar verla consumida y no para alumbrar, solo para que no quede nada a la mañana siguiente;  y tras desvelarse hasta después la media noche y despertar, sea capaz de existir un tiempo más, esperando el regreso de aquel que le recordará de nuevo como vivir.

**Author's Note:**

> Se ubica (como ya se habrán percatado) en los capítulos cuando Nowaki estaba estudiando en USA y ocurrió el malentendido que nos sacó un par de canas y lágrimas a las fans de esta pareja; que es de Nakamura y no mía, como ya sabemos. Gracias por leer y comprender que si Hiro estaba muy dramático es porque así lo sentí cuando escribí esto, que no fue ayer precisamente, y no pienso recrearlo desde cero cuando me gusta como está. Errores, sugerencias y quejas saben a dónde hacerlas llegar. Besos~


End file.
